


You make me (honest)

by Anna_banana



Series: Magic with you [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Magician AU, Val drinking vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Marcus and Valtteri go to watch a magic show. They see the renowned magician Kimi Raikonnen who performs his best show yet.





	You make me (honest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



Valtteri had never found it strange that his best friend is a magician. Sure he’s never gotten the appeal with learning all the tricks, finding himself lose patience very quickly but it sure is fun to watch. While he does have other friends that he does ice hockey and other sports with he’s just never been as close to them as he is to Marcus.

Another weekend goes past and rather than going to a bar like any other normal 20 something, instead Valtteri is going to watch a show with Marcus. Normally he wouldn’t be as keen but for once they are actually going to see someone reasonably well known.

Kimi Räikkönen, is very popular as a magician so when they go to the venue the place is absolutely packed with even people standing outside still trying to blag tickets. Luckily Marcus had managed to get tickets early so they got in fine. The bad news however was that these tickets brought them waaayyy too close to the front for Valtteri’s liking. 

“Marcus, what have I always told you about seats like these,” he hisses trying to keep his voice low to the bustle around them. “You know they always want crowd participation. I’ll kill you if one of the acts speaks to me.”

“Sorry,” Marcus replies looking a bit regretful. “I’m sure it will be fine though you haven’t been picked in years.”

“That’s exactly why it’s my turn next-,” Valtteri begins to argue back but the lights turn low and soon the opening acts are beginning allowing Marcus to escape from his wrath.

When the openers are on, Valtteri is able to relax slightly and is relieved to find he doesn’t make eye contact with any of them. The acts are pretty simple but the magicians are good fun and they get a large round of applause at the interval.

Marcus and Valtteri share a quick grin when the lights come up. 

“I’m going to go talk to them, you want to come?” Marcus asks enthusiastically.

“You go, I’ll get drinks,” Valtteri says rolling his eyes and smiling.

Just as the lights dim Marcus and Valtteri both head back to their seats, Valtteri passing the other man a drink.

“Thanks, I’ll tell you about the guys later.”

The curtain draws and Kimi walks out drawing oohs and applause from the crowd. At this point Valtteri would normally take a quick glance before hiding his gaze but this time however he just can’t look away.

It’s impossible to find the man standing on the stage anything other than attractive and all Valtteri can do is stare into his piercing light blue eyes with awe. 

The build up to the show starts and Valtteri zones out barely even catching the magicians words. Kimi heads out towards the crowd and by this point everyone is buzzing with excitement. Valtteri can only hear his heart beating louder and louder in his ears as the fellow Finn weaves throughout the crowd. He’s almost unsurprised to find the man stopping dead in front of him but even still Valtteri can’t help but to turn bright red. 

“Will you come on stage with me?” He’s asked blunt but straightforward.

By this point his head is screaming no at him and he finds himself sitting there quiet for far too long. Just as it looks like Marcus is about to say something however Valtteri forces himself to speak.

“Sure,” he replies, far more confident than he feels and with that he follows Kimi blindly and onto the stage. 

Valtteri feels sick when he realises just how many people are in the crowd watching. Bright lights shining over him and screens showing his every minute movement. He looks away from the crowd with a scrunch of his nose and puts his focus into sitting in the offered stool and not falling off.

“So,” Kimi starts switching his gaze between Valtteri and the crowd. 

“Throughout the show I’m going to ask this man up to three questions. The rest of the time I’m going to be telling us lots of things about him.”

Most of the crowd looked intrigued but as always with these shows a lot of people still look dubious. 

“I’m going to prove to you that I can read minds and if I get even 3 things mildly wrong, well I’m a fraud and you can have your money back.”

He somehow manages to even make a smile seem dramatic on his ordinarily stoic show face and the whole crowd murmurs with excitement.

“Can you tell everyone your name?” Kimi asks the first question and he relaxes slightly.

“Valtteri,” he replies back and despite being given a mic only a second ago he’s still shocked at the way the sound reverberates across the room.

“And you’re Finnish yes?” He affirms it, not too surprised considering his name.

“You’re how old?” 

“23 he replies,” and the show carries on.

As always with these performances Kimi starts with the obvious but as the statements go further and further on both Valtteri and the crowd grow more and more shocked. Valtteri’s favourite detail is that Kimi gets that he’s drinking a triple straight vodka correct. 

Valtteri looks into the crowd as Kimi describes his life in almost perfect detail and sees Marcus looks like he’s about to fall to the floor in shock. To be fair he feels pretty much the same.

The section ends to a large ruckus of applause despite the fact no one is getting money back and Valtteri is able to leave via the backstage to watch the rest of the show. He watches on in amazement as Kimi selects random members from the crowd and describes in perfect detail the exact content of pockets or even previous text messages. Time seems to rush by with Valtteri barely able to take anything in and soon the curtains draw to a close with some of the loudest cheers that Valtteri has ever heard. 

Before long Valtteri finds Marcus rushing over to him and squeezing him tightly into a hug.

“That was amazing, I’ve watched so many of his shows but this one was the best by far!”

Valtteri cringes massively at the loud volume of his friends voice. Even worse, he notices Kimi walking over towards them and nudges Marcus’ side sharply. The Swede lets out a huff of annoyance but before he can retaliate he notices Kimi walking over.

“Hi it’s great to meet you I’m Marcus, that show was awesome and-,”

“Better than normal right?” Kimi replies with a blank expression.

Marcus goes sheet white and is about to start stuttering out apologies when Kimi cuts him off.

“Only kidding you’re totally right, I clearly had good inspiration tonight,” with that he turns away from Marcus and smiles at Valtteri softly with the younger Finn blushes bright red. Looking around frantically Marcus finally sees the opening act and grins. 

“Well I’m going to go chat to the other guys, was nice meeting you Kimi, Valtteri text me later and stay safe.” Before Valtteri can splutter out an objection the other man sprints off with Kimi trying to hold in a laugh.

“Hey, you realise you only asked me two questions during the show,” Valtteri mentions suddenly, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Oh yeah,” Kimi replies nonchalantly, “But I want to ask you one now?”

Valtteri looks at the other man confused. “Of course, what is it?”

Kimi looks at him hesitantly for a moment before speaking.

“Can I have your phone number?”

Valtteri looks shocked but hurries to agree, getting his phone out quickly, knowing that he can’t miss an opportunity like this. 

{}

From then on Valtteri goes to watch all of Kimi’s shows and as Marcus says each of them is the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Constructive comments always appreciated. I’m aware this one is a bit scrappy :)


End file.
